What if Zootopia
by Dexios
Summary: follows Zootopias main plot with some changes to the story such as... more mature content and a big change what if Judy wasn't a carrot farming rabbit but instead a fox
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first real attempt at writing sorry for any confusion and or mistakes. I was hoping to surprise readers with Judy and her family being foxes in this story rather than a rabbit, thus the las name change to Judy Snow**

* * *

Judy woke up from her slumber to the sound of an alarm clock going off. 6:00 am she turned the alarm off unplugging it placing it into a suitcase, she smiled as she looked around at the mass amount of items that had gathered in her room over the years, from her police uniform she wore in a play all those years ago to Gazelle posters on the walls, she knew that she couldn't take everything with her the apartment that she was moving to was small, how small she had no idea. "Well this is it..." she sighed, taking one last chance to look around, "it's time to go make the world a better place!" It seemed to Judy that all she did was blink and she was back in police training everyone staring down at her telling her "you will never be a cop" she smiled as she whispered, "I sure showed them valedictorian and I got assigned to precinct one" suddenly she was interrupted, "Judy, time to go," she heard her mother, Bonnie yell through the house. A knock on the door broke the moment of silence, "hey Jude," it was Stu her dad "Jude the dude we will be in the truck"

Suddenly Judy and her family were standing at the train station waiting for the train, her parents telling her, "Judy you be careful out there in the city... You know you don't have to go if you don't want to, being a police officer is dangerous," finally she could see the train off in the distance once again turning her attention back at her parents as they continued their safety speech "and those foxes in that city are the worst " her dad Stu complained as Bonnie her mother chimed in "he does have a point there" what her mom saying was cut off by metal wheels scraping the rails as the train stopped at the station Judy hugged her mom and dad one last time before boarding the train heading off to Zootopia.

The train ride was fast it took what only seemed like one three minute Gazelle song and poof she was at Zootopias Central train station ready to try everything. They really did have it all from Giraffe smoothie stands to rodent suction tubes for transport "what an amazing place" she whispered to herself carrying her luggage outside the train station to a cab pickup point. There were only three animals in front of her a lion in a business suit and a couple of rhinos holding hands she smiled at the sight of them before getting lost in the scenery once again. Finally she was at the front of the line and this was her cab, once she fastened her seatbelt she told the ram that was driving "Grand Pangolin Arms please" she watched as the ram adjusted the mirror eyeing her up before punching the address in his GPS "that will be $17.50 to get there, oh and cash up front nothing personal I've been hustled before" Judy gave the cab driver a 20 dollar bill "keep the change" and they were off.

Finally at her apartment it was starting to get dark she grabbed her suitcase and met the landlady Dharma Armadillo "welcome you must be Judy I'm Dharma and welcome to the Grand Pangolin Arms" Judy followed the armadillo to her new apartment room she watched as Dharma opened the door revealing her apartment adding "Luxury apartments with charm. Complimentary de-lousing once a month... **Don't lose your key** " Jude the dude entered her apartment hearing her neighbours come up behind her she smiled introducing herself "oh hi I'm Judy your new neighbour" the only response " yeah well were loud don't expect us to apologize for it" she shut the door quietly, hearing her neighbours fight through the wall, locking the door and dropping her suitcase finally getting a good look at the one room "greasy walls, rickety bed, crazy neighbours, I love it" she collapsed on her bed.

Her alarm began to cry out signaling that it was 5:30am time to get up get ready and go to work. She bolted out of bed getting ready with time to spare she looked herself over in the mirror shining her badge up before grabbing her keys and heading off to work. On her way to work she stopped at a coffee shop grabbing a carrot mint coffee and whatever they had for a sandwich special for the day was. The coffee was all gone by the time she made it to the ZPD she was early what a surprise so she went to the break room and put her lunch for the day there looking at the clock it was 10 to 8 "I need to get to roll call" she ran up to the front desk disappearing in front of it only the tips of her ears visible "Hello? Hey! down here" over the counter leaned a flabby donut-loving cop he was rambling on about something Judy cut in "hey which way to roll call?" the cheetah pointed to the left "bull pens over there"

As Judy walked in for roll call she noticed all the animals were massive polar bears, elephants, wolves, even a couple tigers she found a seat next to an unfriendly looking rhino, once she got situated on her chair the chief walked in the officers went nuts howling whooping and hollering it was like nothing she ever experienced all that raw energy running through her "QUIET!" he boomed "quiet down I have three items on the docket first we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room Francine... happy birthday. Number two there are some new recruits with us that I should introduce but I won't because I don't care. Finally we have fourteen missing mammal cases and city hall is right up my tail to find them" he began to rattle off groups taking different mammals from different sections till finally it must be her turn for an assignment "finally our first bunny officer Hopps Judy looked around to see who she might be partnered with for a missing mammal case when "Jack, Jack Hopps on park foot patrol and Judy snow our first fox parking duty dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: if you want more review or favorite**

Judy was in the ladies locker room putting on the standard parking duty gear: 1 bowler hat, 1 safety vest, and 1 ticket machine. Once she was done putting the orange safety vest and hat on she looked at herself in the mirror admiring her snow white fur, long fluffy tail, and stunning purple eyes. Shifting the police bowler hat to a more comfortable position she reassured herself, "I'm sure this is only temporary besides at least I'm out there kind of making the world a better place." Grabbing her lunch and keys the fox made her way to the vehicle that fit them what she found was less than impressive, "You've got to be kidding me "she groaned at sight before her, it was the meter maid mobile, it was a small white and blue side by side equip with pylons, amber flashers, and a blue siren. " whatever it can't be that bad," she was proved wrong as she turned the engine over and it limped to life "okay cart let's go!" shifting to drive while putting her foot down she could hear the poor engine cry out in protest as she moved slightly faster than walking speed, "Well that just won't do but..." an idea popped into her head, turning the vehicle off she popped the hood searching until she found it, the governor while she was removing it she thought back to the lawnmower races they had at the fall fairs all the contestants would remove rpm governors from their lawnmowers and they would nearly triple in speed, after closing the hood and turning back on the engine she smiled as she tromped on the accelerator and was put back into her seat with rather impressive force as she speeds down the road checking all the meters.

*beep* *beep* *ping* her ears adjusted towards the sound spying an expired meter, she parked, skipping happily up to the guilty car she punched out a ticket and just as she was placing the ticket underneath the windshield wiper of the car she heard another meter run out and as she was ticketing the offenders car somewhere off in the distance another meter would sound of this went on like clockwork until her stomach growled she looked at the time, it was noon she checked her ticket machine 200 tickets "whoo hoo boom 200" her celebration was cut short by another timed out meter her own sighing she wrote her own ticket mumbling "201" her attention was turned to an ally next to an elephant sized ice cream shop a delivery truck was honking at a fox who had just walked out in front of the truck she could hardly hear the profanity that the driver of the truck was yelling at the fox. She fixed her eyes on the red fox as he stopped by the big window of the ice cream shop with the window at his back he scanned the street with a sly grin on his muzzle. finally he took one quick glance over his shoulder into the window of the shop and scurried after an elephant that happened to go into the ice cream store, Judy could feel her fur stand up testifying that something wasn't right "what are you up to" she questioned as she crossed the street and entered the ice cream parlor.

Nicks POV

As Nick quickly became first in line at the ice cream shop, he was unaware that a certain cop had followed him in, taking a deep breath in he thought to himself "show time" clearing his throat he asked the elephant serving ice cream, "I would like to by a jumbo pop please," to that he got the rude response of "are you after trouble **fox**?" Nick put on his most innocent face "no sir, I just want to buy a jumbo pop for my little boy" he said signaling to Finnick in an elephant costume "you probably can't read fox," the elephants voice grew more irritated with each word, " it says we reserve the right to refused service to anyone so beat it slick" just as Nick was ready to pull out the birthday card when he heard a soft voice behind him, "excuse me" both Nick and the server looked at the snow white meter maid walking up to the counter and once she made it there she continued "are your customers aware there getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream, scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class three health code violation, but I could let you off with a warning if you were to glove those trunks and finish selling this nice dad a what is it?" she finished her sentence looking at Nick for the name of the frozen treat. Nick swallowed hard before responding " a jumbo pop please" "fine 15 dollars" the elephant caved, Nick looked at Finnick and back at the officer coming up with a brilliant plan "oh no I don't have my wallet" he sighed, "I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to me. Oh no..." he turned to Finnick stooping down to his friends level he winked signaling for Finnick to just roll with it "this must be the worst birthday ever," Nick kissed the little foxes forehead "please don't hate me" taking Fins hand he began to lead him away, now set the hook, he turned to the fox officer "thanks anyways" he didn't take more than two steps before "wait" the officer said before she paid for the jumbo pop handing it to Nick a sly grin crept across the foxes maw "officer, I can't thank you enough can I pay you back?" "no its all right" she said sticking her hand out she continued "Judy Snow ZPD" Nick smiled taking her hand "Nick Wilde it's so nice to know someone's standing up for us out there" _If all there going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy why try to be anything else_ rang through his head dazing him "what do you mean Nick?" still off guard he panicked and retreated back in his shell "for the citizens of Zootopia of course" he smiled as he bid the white fox farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the time gap been busy thanks to those who have favorited and followed the story I'm going to change it up a little.**

* * *

 **Nick pov**

Nick watched as the vixen disappeared off in the distance, the way her hips swayed from her strides, the calm long sweep of her silky tail, and her tight uniform not leaving much up to the imagination, suddenly he was brought back by Finnick's voice, "Damn man that's a cold hustle even for you..." Nick's attention turned back down the street where the foxie officer went "NICK," Fin yelled still not satisfied Fin jumped punching Nick in the gut before he continued, "would you stop gawking at some tail she's gone man now lets go get some cash" Nick groaned clutching his sore stomach as he trudged after the fennec fox and his jumbo pop.

Finally, there hard days work was done Nick finished dividing up the money for Finnick and him once he handed Fin his half the little fox took off to his van, Fin was climbing in his van as Nick called out, "hey Fin ill catch up with you later." Nick turned to find himself face to face with the vixen officer from before _where the hell did you come from... how long have you been following us this can't be good_ Nick eyed the furious fox before him "you liar, you're no good hustler" she fumed accusing him _think think think Nick come on... that's it_ a sly grin spread across his muzzle as calmly he put his hands up gesturing for her to calm down "I'm not the liar he is" he finished pointing at a creature who just turned the corner and while she was distracted he ran for it, he ran for a few blocks taking back allies and secret paths that only he knew about finally he found himself out of breath in a dark alley, he stayed there leaning against the cool brick wall trying to catch his breath as well as his thoughts _"_ Damnit Nick what are you doing? shit gotta lay low where is Fin" he fished his phone from his pocket holding it to his ear listening to it ring "pick up" *ring ring* growing more flustered with each ring, " damn it Fin pick up" "...hello to you too Nick" was the response he got in his ear "Fin where are you I need to lay low that cop from before is after me" "damn Nick," he could hear Fin sigh before continuing, "8th and orchard you know the spot" *beep* "one block away you can do this" the red fox snuck to the opening of the alley stopping just at the edge of the ally scanning the streets for nearly ten minutes before determining it safe enough to continue. During the walk, it took all his willpower not to look over his shoulder and run but he knew that would look suspicious.

Calmly he looked at the alley spying fins van he was able to relax a little more , he scanned the street looking for any cops or anything out of place but everything was normal it was dark now so there were very few out, satisfied he approached the van and knocked , there was some rustling in the van before Finnick swung open the door baseball bat in hand he eyed up Nick "man what took you so long? get in here" Nick climbed in after the small fox giving him no response as he shut the door and scanned the van seeing the front windows shaded out by curtains same with the back just a dull light in the ceiling illuminating the van Nick chose to sit on the bed against the wall of the van, Fin broke the silence sitting in the spun around drivers seat, "hey man what the hells going on?" "well," Nick began,"the cop she showed up accusing me I was able to give her the slip" he barely heard Finnick mumble, "not the slip you wanted to give her..." Nick snarled, "fuck off Fin" there was silence for awhile until Fin once again broke it "do you think she followed you?" "I don't know"Nick sighed,"I don't think she did" "Nick you need to chill and I have just the thing" Nick seen the little fox smile before he came back with a joint "Catnip really? I don't think that's a good id..." Finnick cut him off "stop being a such a kit and have a hit it will calm you down" Nick sighed "fine give it" lighting it up he inhaled deeply feeling the smoke fill his lungs he passed it to Fin before exhaling "damn it's been a while" he watched the little fox take a couple tokes before passing it back to Nick this went on until there was nothing left.

Nick could feel his body was calm his limbs were heavy and his eyes tired his brain was quite ready to fall asleep until a voice jolted him out of it "Hey Nick if we hurry we can make the last call at the bar, come on, you, me, the Dirty Vixen!(1)" Nick moaned "no..." Nick watched Fin think for a moment "There's that fox friendly breakfast joint on the way come on" Nicks tail found the will to move even if the rest of him didn't want to "fine but breakfasts on you" Nick looked around squinting to see through the smoke he started laughing "hey Fin where's the door?" Fin laughed so hard the van shook. Ten minutes later they found the door smoke poured out into the night as Fin threw open the door, Nick watched as his friend stepped out and stretched, Nick finally noticed the dark figure standing by the small fox the dark figure had a baseball bat "NOOOOOO FIN!" Nick yelled, springing forward he reached for his friend but it was to late the dark figure knocked Fin out cold all he could do was watch Fin hit the ground with a dull thud, now the figure turned its attention to Nick "don't worry you will get what's coming to you too" the voice was raspy and deep the shadow stepped forward slamming a baseball bat down on Nicks' head as Nick faded out of consciousness he seen his attacker disappear...

There was a splitting pain that rang out like an alarm waking Nick up he lay on his stomach in the van head throbbing eyes aching he moved slowly finding his phone he called Fin ... "voice mail damn it" putting his phone in his pocket he gathered the strength to sit up bracing himself against the wall of the van his head slowly stopped spinning "breath Nick you need to find him" taking a deep breath he finally said after exhaling "I don't have a damn clue where to start I'm no cop..."

* * *

1 Dirty Vixen is a bar for foxes

 **AN: will Nick go at it alone or turn to the cops for help?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's** **pov.**

Nick sat alone in Finnick's van scrolling through his contacts to see if there was someone who could help him find his friend, going through the seemingly endless list it donned on him just how many animals he had screwed over just to make a quick buck, finally giving up he put his phone back in his pocket, "come on Nick think... I could use the cops to point me in the right direction... but I did run from that mermaid well I can't stay here he might come back." Nick looked around the van spying Fins catnip, "shit better clean up before I get the cops" Nick checked all the compartments, under everything, and in everything to find anything illegal, gathering it all in a garbage bag he found in the van, before Nick left he took the keys from the ignition and locked up the van before he took the garbage to a bin a few blocks away just to be safe from there it was only a short walk to the ZPD.

As Nick stood outside precinct one he ruffled up his fur made his tie hang sloppily from his neck before he entered. Looking around frantically he spied a fat cheetah manning the front desk he ran up to the cheetah, "HELP I need help! Please my friend he..he " _well I might as well lay it on thick_ wiping a fake tear from his eye he continued "HE was kidnaped..." he finished off sniffling and looked up at the heart broken cheetah "oh you poor thing go to the detective offices over there go in the first office and wait ill tell him you're coming" Nick hurried along making his way to the detectives room. When Nick reached his destination he read the name on the door **Detective Doug Wool** Nick knocked, with no response Nick let himself in shutting the door behind himself, looking around he seen a simple wooden desk with quite a few files on it, with his eyes fixed on the desk he approached it reading the file names on them one stuck out **Missing Mammals** Nick began thumbing through it, Mr. Emmitt Otterton, it donned on Nick that he was Mr. Big's florist and that's how he knew him, suspected kidnapping last known location there was only a picture from a street cam showing him outside in the street, there were more files but Nick heard hooves making their way to this room he took a picture and put the file back taking his seat he folded his hands and put them in his lap while he waited. The ram entered the office eyeing up Nick as he shut the door " so you're the fox Clawhauser told me was coming? well, let's get on with it." The ram finished by plunking himself down in his chair, Nick cleared his throat and started, "Well sir, my friend Finnick was kidnapped we were at his van hanging out then we went to make the last call at the bar but there was someone outside he knocked us out and took Fin." the ram cleared his throat, "alright fox we've got everything we need we will call you if we find anything" Nick stood up he was pissed "you didn't even take my number and I have a name you asshole" the ram stood up putting his hand on his gun "you best leave now fox!" _it's not worth getting arrested._ Nick stormed out of the office his claws were fully extended with rage he balled his paws into fists causing his claws to dig into the pads on his palms, with every step his anger grew and with it he clenched his fists causing his palms to bleed, just before he made it to the door a voice came from behind him "why did you run you know I could have put out a warrant for your arrest and I could arrest you right now"

He turned to see an annoyed fox staring at him, this time,she was just in her police uniform no safety vest nor hat. "not right now, now's really not the time" Nick let his paws relax letting a few drops of blood run from their cuts and hit the floor

Judy spoke again "are you okay you're bleeding? Nick?"

Nicks' voice cracked as he answered her, "I'm fucking fantastic my only friend just got kidnapped right in front of me I have a splitting headache, and to top it all off no one here will help me because I'm a fox."

Nick felt a paw on his shoulder he looked up at her "Nick, I'm sorry to hear that...Hey, what if I help you find your friend?"

"but you're a meter maid," Nick paused _this is probably all the help I'm going to get_ clearing his throat he apologized, "Sorry what I meant to say was thank you ... where should we start?"

"at the scene of the crime of course," she beammed.

* * *

They made the trip in good time due to Judy's hopped up meter maid mobile when they arrived Nick fished the keys for the van out of his pocket.

"Well this is it, the scene of the crime" he exclaimed as he unlocked and opened the back door of the van.

"What were you doing...oh do you remember any times like when it happened, we need things, details anything you can remember?" Judy asked as she fished out a not pad.

"Well after my run in with you I came here, it was getting dark maybe nine pm we hung out lost track of time and..." Nick was cut off

Judy intervened, "hung out...is that why it reeks of catnip here? oh, and I'm still not happy with you running away from me."

"It's called a hustle sweetheart, now if I may continue, so we lost track of time and we were going to make the last call at the bar when Fin stepped outside of the van there was a dark figure there, and he had a baseball bat he knocked Finnick out then turned to me and said don't worry you will get what's coming to you too and then he hit me over the head with the bat next thing I know its noon and I'm in Fins van."

Judy finished scratching down notes before asking, "was there anything else did you see the attacker?"

Nick thought for a moment, "well things are pretty hazy he was a little shorter than me and cloaked in black."

"Alright, do you know who could be after Finnick is it? or after you?" Judy asked.

"Well in our line of work we don't exactly make a lot of friends" Nick admitted. "so no I do not know who kidnaped Fin." Nick thought for a moment, " hey how manny missing or kidnapped mammals are there? is it possible they were all kidnaped by whoever took Fin?"

Judy tapped her pen on her chin as she thought about it, "well not including Finnick there were fourteen missing mammals, but Fins the first fox... and I don't have access to the files yet."

Nick smiled putting on his signature sly grin, "well its a good thing you know a crafty good looking fox like me." Nick pulled up the photo he took earlier of Mr. Ottertons file "it's not all fourteen of them but it's a start"

Judy moved closer to him peeking at his phone, "Nick you know that was highly illegal,"

Nick smiled moving his phone away from her, "fine I'll delete it then"

"Noooo!" Judy yelled, "um I mean it could be used as a lead on Fin uh we should probably investigate it just to be sure"

Nick laughed, "alright come on I know the place in the picture where he was last seen"

"Whoa hold it right there slick you're no cop you're not going anywhere."

Nick looked at the white fox before him, "you know there's two ways this could go, one I leave you here and I investigate myself, two I let you tag along if you keep quiet about the slightly frowned upon things I do sometimes" Nick held his hand out "deal?"

Judy looked at the outstretched hand, "slightly frowned upon the crimes you have committed and admitted to I could have you locked up for..."

Nick abruptly cut her off, "fine I'll do this myself"

Judy swallowed her pride, "Fine whats in the past is history and after we investigate and find Fin you delete that file."

"Whatever you say foxie" Nick teased.

"Don't call me that!" Judy protested.

"Sure thing snowflake" Nicked looked at the agitated officer before him, "What I can't help it your just so cute when you're being teased but not as cute as when you were in that meter maid outfit." He added a wink just for good measure.

Nick watched as Judy blushed and looked away as she climbed in the side by side "can we just go please" she whispered barely audible Nick felt his heart sink.

Nick climbed in and stayed silent _,_ Nick swallowed hard pulling at his tie that seemed to be strangling him, "so..." he drummed his hands on his legs "are we going to drive the whole way there in silence?"

Judy sighed, "apparently not"

Nick could feel the tension grow between them "I'm sorry"

"its fine its just..." Judy started

"it's just what" Nick pried

"it's just nothing"

"doesn't sound like nothing" Nick muttered

some time past in silence until Judy broke it, "it's just this job I've been on the force a month and it's nothing but parking duty every day I wanted to be a real police officer, it was my dream since I was a kit, not a meter maid" the white fox sighed, "they all said I wouldn't make it maybe they were right."

Nick looked at the poor fox who came so close to her dream and failed, "hey don't listen to them we crack this case they will make you a real officer"

Judy looked at him with a half-hearted smile "thanks Nick, hey you don't have to answer but why do you do what you do? Hustle and lie I mean"

Nick fidgeted with his hands in his lap, "well I was young still in high school I was fifteen by that time I learnt the truth no one trusts foxes the other predators would beat me up the prey were scared of me I had no one I was the only fox in the entire school until one day there was a transfer student Finnick, one day like usual I was getting bullied Fin came and stood up for me, man we got our asses kicked, after it was over Fin turned to me and said that is the last time that will ever happen if we can't beat them with our arms we beat them with our heads," Nick laughed remembering like it was yesterday, "we stayed up the whole weekend planning our revenge, what we done was put dye the kind that stains fur in Pepsi then we put mentos on strings in the caps. Monday at school we sold the pop to all the bullies we made fifty bucks each and when they opened their drink they got covered n sticky pop and dye and since then I figured that if the world was only going to see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy why try to be something else." Nick cleared his throat and looked out the side of the vehicle, "long story short we got kicked out of school so we ran away never looked back it was just us against the world."

Nick felt Judy's paw clasp his shoulder "I'm sorry Nick that mustn't have been easy I'm glad you told me and I don't think your shifty or untrustworthy just a little mixed up in bad things."

Nick put his mental walls back up and shook off Judy's paw. "I don't need your pity! and I don't need you! this was a mistake" and with that, Nick jumped out of the moving side by side and took off leaving a confused Judy behind.

* * *

 **AN: Wow Nicks got some problems what will happen will they ever find Fin?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Judys pov**

Judy sat in the parked side by side, "what a complete jerk its fine when he teases and flirts with me but when I ask him about his past he blows up, AHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled into her steering wheel. Looking around she realized there were animals staring at her, "guess there enjoying the show," she muttered to herself as she started the cart up and took off. Suddenly guilt hit Judy like a bullet tearing trough her heart, looking down she noticed the word **Integrity** written on her badge upon thinking what it meant to her she realized, "I gotta go find him, after all, he does have a kidnapper after him." Judy only had one idea where he might have gone.

Arriving at her destination she read the neon sign The Dirty Vixen, it was the closest bar to Fins van. Killing the engine and pocketing the keys she made her way into the bar looking around for Nick, upon not finding him she flagged down one of the fox waitresses, "excuse me miss have you seen a red fox come in here green shirt purple striped tie?" the waitress looked at Judy, "You lookin for Nick? what did he do this time?" Judy was a little taken back by the response she got, "nothing just need to help him find his missing friend." the waitress laughed, "Friend? didn't know he had one... but yeah he's over there in the dark" Judy watched as the waitress pointed to a dark corner and in it barely visible a red fox, "thanks miss." Judy wandered over to the table in the dark corner, she noticed Nick had his back to the rest of the bar and was staring at the blank wall across from him.

"Thought I could find you here," she said as she took the seat across from him. Judy noticed Nick didn't even seem surprised she found him,

"wow," he grumbled, " with detective skills like that it's a wonder you're not a detective." with that he finished his drink.

Judy ignored him "Nick don't you want to find your friend?"

Nick laughed, "you heard the waitress I don't have friends"

Judy was done with his self-loathing, "Yeah I wonder why that is with your temper and attitude, I'm rather surprised."

The red fox looked shocked, "how dare you! I'll have you know.."

Judy cut in, "No how dare you I offered my help to you, risking my job I might add, not to mention not arresting your sorry ass. now if your done feeling sorry for yourself we have to find Finnick whether he's your friend or not or so help me I will arrest you."

Nick sat there frozen by what he had just heard, Judy looked at her watch 6:30 pm "shit my shift was over an hour and a half ago," she mumbled as she pulled out her phone calling Clawhauser, "hey would you mind doing me a solid I got a little carried away out here today, do you think you could sign me out before you leave?" "oh, sure thing Judy I'm just about to leave now, hey do you want to hang out we could go for dinner and listen to..." Judy cut him off, "sorry I'm a little too busy right now I need to go ...ill tell you tomorrow." putting her phone away she looked at the dazed fox across from her, "right so where were we?"

"um?" Nick stammered, "I think we were at the part where I apologize to you, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"apology accepted, now if you want to make it up to me you can buy me dinner, you do owe me for that jumbo pop and not arresting you, it's called a hustle sweetheart," Judy smiled at Nick.

Nick promptly flagged down the waitress, "can we get two menus, oh," Nick grabbed his empty glass, "and by the looks of it ill need a refill."

The waitress laughed turning to Judy, "can I get you anything to drink hun?"

Judy responded, "just water please," Judy watched as the waitress retrieved their drinks and menus bringing them to their table. As the waitress handed out the drinks and menus she exclaimed, "just flag someone down when you wana order," both Nick and herself bid her thanks.

Judy searched the menu but nothing stood out she really didn't know what to get, just then Nick chimed in, "the sloppy vixen burger is really good here."

Judy smiled putting her menu down, "that sounds good to me."

Nick signaled the waitress when she arrived Nick handed her the menus "two sloppy vixen burgers please."

Taking the menus there server responded, "coming right up."

Some time passed as the both nursed their drinks Nick was first to strike up a conversation, "so... now that you know why I became a hustler are you going to tell me why you became a cop?"

Judy thought for a moment, "well I was young probably six or seven and our school was putting on the play Zootopia I was one of the main actors in it so we all had to choose a job I knew I wanted to help people and make the world a better place so I was a cop, after the play was done some kids were getting bullied and I stood up for them and fought off the bully losing of course but ever since then I knew I'd become an officer." Judy smiled at Nick asking, "so is this the part after opening up where I tell you I don't need you and this was a mistake."

Nick rolled his eyes, "hahaha funny..." Nick was cut off by the waitress bringing them their food "there you go enjoy" she said and disappeared.

Both of them practically starving dug into their burgers wasting no more time talking. When Judy finished her meal she wiped her mouth with a napkin, as she threw it down on her plate she exclaimed, "wow that was amazing good call on the burger."

When Judy next looked at her watch it was 10:30 pm she looked over at her intoxicated company for the evening realizing just how drunk he was, "hey Nick how much did you drink?" Judy got an incoherent look from Nick.

"Not zat mush," Nick managed to respond.

"come on Nick were leaving," Judy was glad that the waitress just put it all on his tab earlier. Judy had to help the drunk fox into the side by side, getting in after the fox she asked him, "Nick where do you live ill drive you home," she heard him mumble something, "what was that where do you live?" she asked again .

"Underabridge," he slurred.

"Underbridge is that a street near here?" Judy asked, only getting a mumbled moan in response Judy sighed, "I guess I can't leave you at the van in this condition... I guess my place it is."

When Judy finally got the drunk fox up to and in her apartment she looked around, "right small room no couch, one bed, and little to no floor space... you so owe me more than a dinner." Judy laid Nick down on the bed before she went down the hall to the supply closet for a blanket and pillow. when she got back she saw Nick curled up in a ball softly snoring and drooling into his tail, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight, Judy finished making her bed on the floor and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Nicks pov**

Nick awoke feeling groggy and with a headache, as he sat up in bed he realized he wasn't at home, "shit how much did I drink" as Nick tried to think back to last night's events with no avail. Nick looked around taking note of the small apartment one bed, a bed made on the floor no occupant and a counter with a microwave. Nick swung his legs over and sat with hi feet on the floor noticing the clock on the bedside table 8:30 am, suddenly someone was opening the door in came a white fox in wearing plain jeans and a loose gray t-shirt "Hey you're awake how ya feeling?" she asked.

Nick sighed, "I've been better...um what happened last night?"

Judy laughed, "well after you got angry at me you went to the bar I found you there you bought me dinner and then I had to take you here since you were too drunk to walk yourself home or tell me how to get to Underbridge street."

Nick looked dumbfounded, "Underbridge isn't a street what are you talking about?"

Judy put a hand on her hip tilting her head to the side, "Last night you told me you lived there and then passed out so I took you here."

Nick groaned, "sorry about that and thanks, hey don't you work today?"

"Nope I have the weekend off, so I figured we could grab a quick coffee and go look for Fin." Nick watched as a scent caught Judy's nose, "but first, you need a shower you wreak of alcohol, Down the hall on the left there're some showers and on the right, there're washing machines might be a good idea."

Nick did a sniff test himself _wow I do smell bad well might as well freshen up,_ "you know what that sounds like a good idea." Nick exited the room making his way to the shower, once there he found a fresh towel. Nick stripped down and crossed the hall with nothing but a towel on and threw his clothes into the wash. After the shower Nick rotated his clothes into the dryer and made his way back to Judy's room, Nick knocked and stood there until Judy opened the door, Nick laughed at Judy who was staring wide eyed at the half naked fox before her, Nick added a wink causing her to turn away blushing.

"A little warning would have been nice," she chimed as she went to sit on the bed.

Nick laughed, "come on your face was worth it, I mean at least I had a towel on"

Judy threw a pillow at Nick hitting him in the chest, "I think I would have tazed you and arrested you if you didn't."

Nick laughed, "well I better go get into some clothes I guess."

Nick walked in just as the dryer had stopped, "perfect," he muttered as he looked around there was no one in sight so he slipped on his clean clothes and discarded the towel. Nick walked back to Judy's room with a spring in his step his hangover was almost gone and he had no headache so he was in a rather playful mood. Nick knocked on the door, "don't worry I'm in clothes this time."

"har har har" came Judy's sarcastic response as she opened the door, "well we're wasting daylight," she complained locking the door as they set out.

When the two foxes made it to the coffee shop Nick turned to Judy, "hey whatever you want it's on me, since you did let me crash at your house last night." finally, they made their way to the front of the line Nick ordered a plain black coffee while Judy had a peppermint carrot mocha, with their drinks in hand they made their way to the last known sight of Mr. Otterton.

* * *

"Here we are, the place in the picture," Nick announced, looking around at his surroundings shops littered the streets clothing stores, coffee shops, and a few restaurants _if I were an otter what shop would I have shopped._ Finally, Nick located it Ottersworth Suit and Tie, "Hey snowball over there, the suit shop, let's check it out." Nick and Judy entered the suit shop, looking around ties, suits, even sweaters for the more practical mammals all of which were otter size.

"Hello... welcome to my store... can I help you two?" was the greeting they got from a wary looking otter standing behind a counter, "sorry where are my manners I'm Bee Ottersworth the owner of the store."

Judy cleared her throat, "yes I'm officer Judy Snow," She pulled her badge out of her pocket showing the otter, "we are investigating a missing mammal case we were wondering if you have seen Emmitt Otterton come through here, and maybe where he went."

Nick watched as the skeptical young female otter until she gave them a response, "Yes I know him he shops here rather frequently I... I didn't know he went missing I'm sorry to here that all I remember was he got me to call a limo service for him," Nick watched as the owner rummaged through the drawers of the counter, "right here it is," she said handing Judy a business card.

Judy read the card aloud, "Tundra Town Limo Service 1-888-555-5790, 188 Frost street, thank you so much, ma'am, but we better go come on Nick!"

* * *

The drive from City Center to Tundra Town was a long one Judy drove so in between their idle chitchat Nick passed the time watching the scenery memorizing the roads of the town as much as he could making a mental map in his head, this was a habit for Nick planning escape routes and hiding spots.

Judy broke the silence, "Have you been out here before Nick?"

"hmm," Nick murmured not averting his gaze from out the side of the vehicle, "not for a long time."

"And why's that?" Judy asked.

Nick readjusted in his seat, "let's just say I pissed off the wrong guy, a mob boss to be exact."

"Would he have kidnapped Fin or the others?" Judy asked.

Nick laughed, "no he likes Fin it's just me he dislikes."

"and why is that," Judy insisted.

Nick exclaimed, "a story for another time we're here."

There it was Tundra Town Limo Service, Nick watched as Judy found a parking spot then killed the engine, "come on let's go get some answers" she exclaimed.

Nick followed after the officer as she made her way into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hello welcome to Tundra Town Limo Service how can I help you?" a female polar bear asked.

Judy piped up, "Hello I'm Judy Snow ZPD," she flashed her badge, "we are investigating a missing mammal case we have Emmitt Otterton last placed in one of your limos where was he going?"

The polar bear sighed, "One second," unbeknown to the two foxes the polar bear had just called security she began to fake type on her computer, "uh here it is..." She was cut off by the security, two massive polar bears walked in the room speaking into an earpiece Nick couldn't hear what they said until they grabbed him and Judy saying, "Come along our boss wants a word with you." That's when they threw a bag over Nick and Judy's head and hauled them off. Nick could hear Judy yell and scream that she was a cop Nick knew it didn't matter not to them.

Before Nick knew it they took the blindfold off he had to squint to help adjust his eyes to the light, he was in a room nice wooden desk in front of him and Judy there to his left, "Judy," Nick ran to her looking at her she was looking around lost, "are you okay?"

She nodded, "yeah I'm fine Nick where are we?"

Nick sighed, "you know that guy I pissed off well this is his house so..."

Nick was cut off by the loud steps of a polar bear getting closer Nick flinched at each step, until finally, this gigantic polar bear ducked into the room carrying something, Nick watched as he crossed the room and took a seat at the desk putting down and revealing what he was carrying a little rat in a suit, "Nicky," the rat began, "I was told you were snooping around my limo business I want to know why"

Nick swallowed hard, "Well Mr. Big it's Fin he's missing and we are trying to find him sir."

Mr. Bigs eyes opened wide, "Finnick he was like a son to me, but I hear you were asking about an otter, not Finnick."

"um well sir," Nick tugged at his tie, "that's because we think whoever kidnapped this otter also took Fin."

The rat crime boss took a moment, "hmmm, tell me what happened to Finnick."

Nick told his story all of it him running from Judy him and Fin smoking in the van and the kidnapper saying, "Don't worry you will get what's coming to you too."

Mr. Big sighed, "I don't believe this is a coincidence Nicky, Mr. Otterton was on his way here, he never made it, he was kidnapped out of my limo we kept it quiet the police would blame me for him disappearing, the driver he seen the kidnapper and was told the same as you that you will get what's coming to you too, and you why are you here," the rat asked Judy.

"Well, I'm with the ZPD and I'm helping Nick find his friend Fin," Judy replied.

The rat laughed, "a fox in the ZPD now I've seen it all, what matters is you find Finnick and Emmitt as soon as possible," The rat turned to Nick, "Now Nicky don't think I forgot what happened last time you showed your face here, ill wipe the slate clean if you find them but if you don't, you won't be able to hustle your way out of what will happen to you, now Mr. Manchas lives in the rainforest district Vine and Tujunga now leave before I change my mind." with that Nick kissed the rats outstretched hand and thanked him before signaling for Judy to do the same.

Once outside Nick looked around it was dark the sun just went down and it was getting cold that's when he spotted the police side by side they drove here in, "no doors or windshield this is going to be a long night," he groaned looking at Judy.

"Yeah no kidding we best leave now it's only going to get colder," she said rubbing her paws together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nicks pov**

Nick drove this time at Judy's request so she could text Clawhauser their findings, Nick exhaled watching his breath disappear like smoke, looking over at Judy he noticed her shivering, "Hey," he called out, "are you alright?"

"Just fine y-y-you?" she chattered through her teeth.

"A little better than you." Nick laughed causing him to shiver, "Damn we still have 60 kilometers to go." Nick sighed thinking to himself _it's going to get too cold in this damn side by side we have no heater, no windshield, and no doors think Nick think._ Nick took his right paw off the steering wheel and put it on the back of the seat, "hey come here."

Judy looked at him a moment before she slid over pressing up against him blushing, "Thanks, Nick," She shivered.

"Don't mention it," he responded as he put his paw that was on the back of the seat around Judy, he pretended not to see her blush and decided not to bug her about it as she snuggled herself in closer resting her head on his shoulder the best she could. Nick could feel her breath tickle his neck causing him to shiver, he looked down to see her sleeping. Nick felt something in his heart, for the first time in a long time he actually cared about someone other than Fin or himself, but this wasn't friendship like between Fin and him, Nick tried to swallow the lump in his throat, _Damn it no ones supposed to get to you ever, your Nick Wilde you don't need anyone, never let them see they get to you,_ his motto had no meaning to him right now all he cared about was keeping Judy warm, Nick drove as softly as he could not wanting to wake Judy and ruin this moment.

Nick gently stopped the cart and killed the engine, Judy stirred but was still sleeping on him Nick took a moment just to simply look and admire her beauty, gently Nick shook her and whispered, "hey Judy wake up we're here."

Nick watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile, "geez when did I fall asleep you should have woke me," she said with a yawn as she separated from Nick.

"you fell asleep an hour outside of the Rainforest district and you looked to be enjoying your sleep on me so I didn't wake you," Nick smiled.

Judy rolled her eyes, "come on let's go see Mr. Manchas."

Nick looked at the street post it read out Vine and Tujunga, Nick didn't much care for it here the air felt thick and heavy, the trees everywhere obstructing his view, Nick was lost here no good land markers just trees, Nick followed Judy across a rope bridge towards a single house on an isolated cliff. The red fox watched as Judy knocked louder and louder asking if anyone was home, there was no response Nick smiled shooing Judy out of the way, "Here allow me," Nick knelt down looking at the lock on the door calmly he extended one claw on his paw and picked the lock with expert precision, "tada," He announced swinging the door open.

Judy looked at Nick disappointed, "Nick you know this is illegal it's called breaking and entering."

Nick winked at Judy, "I didn't break anything..." Nick got a good look at the inside of the house it was trashed there were signs of a struggle, "hey you might wanna see this if our limo driver was here he had one hell of a bad day." Judy pushed past Nick looking mortified, Nick followed Judy around as she investigated.

Judy turned to him, "Nick we have to report this."

Nick nodded in agreement and wandered around looking through the aftermath as Judy called it in, "Clawhauser we've had a B&E owner of the house is gone sign of struggle we will stay here until help arrives were at Vine and Tujunga." Judy turned to Nick, "Nick just follow my lead when they show up they probably won't like you here."

Nick reassured her, "This isn't my first rodeo I think I can manage."

No sooner did Nick finish his sentence he heard the sirens scream as they approached hurting his ears thankfully they killed the sirens and just left on their lights, Nick watched as the officers set up a perimeter and a massive buffalo climbed out of a cruiser and stormed towards Judy and himself. "Well, this ought to be good, explain to me what happened here, now Snow."

Judy cleared her throat, "well sir we were in the area and we came across this."

The police chief fumed with rage, "DO, NOT, LIE, TO, ME."

Nick stepped in between them, "Hello sir I'm Nick Wilde and what happened was me and Judy went out for dinner in the area and in our dinner conversation it came up that she has never ridden in a limo, so I took her to see my friend here who drives for Tundra Town Limo Service, his name is Renato Manchas, we came here the door was wide open so Judy called you."

Chief Bogo laughed, "NOW," he roared, "why the hell would I believe you fox, and you," he stated turning his attention to Judy, Nick quickly grabbed her paw reassuring her with a firm squeeze before the chief continued, "I had better hear the whole truth nothing but the truth or it will be your badge, NOW!"

Judy sighed, "it's true sir, we haven't told the whole truth, no one at the station would help Nick find his friend because he was a fox so I figured that if I helped him look and we stumbled across anything I could report it to you and hopefully help find his friend, we never found anything all day so he asked me to dinner and that brings us here..."

Nick was rather shocked that Judy would lie like that to her own superior and risk her job just for Nick. The police chief seemed to have calmed down, "fine I expect a full report on my desk when you get back Monday, oh and one more thing I don't appreciate you taking that police vehicle out for a joy ride without permission. Now get out of here before I change my mind and leave the cart."

Nick and Judy walked as quickly as they could leaving that chaos behind, it wasn't until they made it to the canopy gondola ride that goes back to city center that he realised he still had her paw in his quickly he let go and opened the door of the gondola, "after you," he said before following her in shutting the door behind him. Nick took note that what just happened was bothering Judy so he slid over next to her leaning over the rail looking out he told her, "Hey thanks for not ratting me out back there"

Nick didn't notice Judy looking at him, "no problem, I thought we were close to solving this or an actual lead not just chasing possible leads"

Nick smiled, "what sad your not going to be on the news?" Nick turned to Judy pretending he had a mic in his hand he spoke into it, "Hello Zootopians I am Nick Wilde bringing you this wild police story we have officer Judy Snow here the one who solved the case, now is there anything you can tell us about the case," Nick held his pretend mic up to Judy.

Rolling her eyes Judy responded, "only that it was a hard case being stuck with you."

"Well, that's all the time we've got today folks back to you Ollie for the traffic report," Nick paused a moment then it hit him, "JUDY the traffic cameras look there all over maybe they saw what happened to our missing mammal."

Judy squealed punching Nick in the arm, "Your a genius Nick."

"Well all in a day's work," He said puffing out his chest striking a heroic pose.

Once Judy was done laughing at Nick she had to admit, "you know you would make a pretty good officer."

Nick was so deep in thought over what she just said to him all he managed to say back was, "Thanks." This was the first time in a long time anyone thought of him as more that just some shifty fox Nick felt overjoyed at what he considered to be a praise, "Thank you, Judy, for everything."

Judy turned to him her smile fading, "for what Nick? Is everything alright."

Nick smiled back at her, "never been better its just this trip has been fun thanks for it." Nick wanted to tell her thank you for taking him out of a dark place out of his shell thanks for tearing down the walls around his heart and that he liked her but at the end of the day she's still a cop and he's still a no good crook. Nick sighed, "What if..." Nick mumbled as he looked out at the city, the glowing lights shining like stars in the night.

Judy smiled at him asking, "what do you mean by that."

Nick gazed far out towards the city, "it's a rhetorical question I mean what if I wasn't a con artist, what would I do, be a doctor or a firefighter? you see there's no answering it." Nick let a long breath drawn out breath escape his maw, "so when I have a question like that I ask Zootopia."

Nick felt Judy grab his arms asking him, "What was your question."

Nick smiled at her wanting to say, _What if we could be together?_ instead, he lied, "What if I was kidnaped and Fin was left behind."

"Well," Judy began, "I would go looking for you and I bet Fin would too."

Nick put one of his arms around Judy shoulder, "Thanks." They stayed like that the rest of the trip just enjoying the silence at the end of a hectic day.

Finally, they arrived back at the city center and were saying goodbye for the night when it donned on Judy," Hey Nick wait you can't go anywhere alone you have a kidnapper after you how about I stay at your place? Just for safety reasons of course."

Nick frowned, "Um you can't, my place is a mess and it's cramped."

Judy smiled at him, "Scared to show me your bachelor pad?"

Nick sighed, "Fine if you insist don't say I didn't warn you."

Nick skulked all the way there while Judy practically skipped. Nick sighed as they reached their destination they were standing atop an old stone bridge it was remote off the beaten path the only building in sight was an old warehouse other than that it was an old abandoned park, Nick wandered around going under the bridge there was a mattress, lawn chair, and an old wood keg as a table that's all there was, welcome to my bachelor pad," Nick paused, "in all its glory."

Judy felt sick to her stomach, "Nick I'm sorry I didn't know..."

Nick cut her of raising a paw, "it's fine, but I did tell you when I was drunk that I lived under a bridge so..."

Judy pushed Nick playfully, "I thought you were trying to say a street name you jerk."

Nick fell to the bed grabbing Judy's arm he pulled her with him, they landed on the bed with Judy straddling Nick their muzzles just inches apart both frozen, panting, finally, Nick pushed Judy off him and stood up ruining the moment, "You can take the bed ill take the chair."

Nick plunked himself down in the chair kicking himself mentally for not staying there Judy was looking at him confused, "Nick you don't have to answer but why everytime we get a little closer you push away?"

Nick ran a paw through the fur on his head, "it's who I am, I'm a shifty lowlife one day here one day there getting close to someone ties me down like an anchor on a boat, if the police ever catch on to me I need to be gone at the drop of a hat."

"Nick I think you are much more than just a shifty lowlife and I also think this bed is big enough for two foxes to share if you don't try anything slick."

AN: didn't know Mr. Manchas had a first name and that it was Renato O-o


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for keeping you all in suspense for so long hope this chapter was worth the wait. also w\nted to thank all of those following the story and those who have reviewed. XD**

* * *

 **Nicks pov**

Nick slowly drifted back to consciousness he was in his bed under the bridge, it was still early the sun was just rising making the sky glow a beautiful orange. Light was barely starting to creep into the tunnel, when suddenly he noticed that he was spooning someone, Judy, Nick froze for a minute before he done a mental shrug and wrapped his arms around her pulling her deeper into his embrace closing his eyes he exhaled wanting to simply go back to sleep but he felt Judy stir, "Hey," she softly mumbled, "is that your tail between your legs or are you just excited to see me?"

Nick groaned softly, "Shhhhhh, sleep."

Judy let out a sigh, "What about Fin."

"Well I didn't think he was your type but if you insist," he teased.

Judy scoffed, "Oh shush you I meant finding him, But I bet spooning him would be like cuddling a soft teddy bear."

both Nick and Judy laughed, Nick spoke softly, "I got it covered but we have to wait until 10, so whatever you do wake me up when it's 10."

Nick felt Judy squirm a bit he could hear her type on her phone before she set it down, exhaling she sunk into Nicks' arms wrapping her arms around his.

* * *

Suddenly Nick felt Judy squirm turning so they were facing each other, Nick could feel her soft breath on his neck sending a shiver down his spine, suddenly she began to trace little circles on his bare chest, Nick was on cloud nine nothing could compare, until she softly bit underneath his chin causing him to freeze at such an intimate gesture, Nick was so taken back by this, Softly Judy began to kiss his neck, Causing him to try and swallow the lump in his throat, "Judy what are you doing?" he asked

"Well, hopefully, you." was her response Nick tensed.

"Judy you crazy vixen," he said before he closed his eyes and went to kiss her...

It felt like his eyes were only closed for a second until he heard Judy's alarm on her phone go off, Nick grabbed for his cuddling partner finding nothing but air he groaned, he could hear Judy laugh behind him, "Missing someone?" She asked. _A dream damn it, Nick, what are you thinking?_

Nicks' eyes shot open as he turned over to find Judy sitting in his lawn chair in the sun at the mouth of the tunnel under the bridge, she was smiling at him, Nick rolled his eyes before lazily getting up, finally up off the bed he stretched yawning big, "alright what time is it?" he asked.

"8 o'clock," Judy responded.

"What we could have slept for another hour easy," Nick complained.

Judy laughed, "Were you having that good a dream about me?"

Nick glared at her, "what do you mean by that?"

Judy laughed, "You were saying my name while you slept."

"You know it's kinda creepy you were just watching me sleep?" Nick desperately tried to change the subject as he began to rummage through a bag near the top of the shook her head, "

Judy shook her head, "Trying to change the subject are we?"

"me? never," he mumbled into the bag before he turned around with a look of satisfaction holding sunglasses, a pack of smokes, and a lighter, "alright breakfast of champions," he said before he put on his shades and lit a cigaret putting the pack and the lighter back, "let's go find Fin."

Judy looked at him dumbfounded, "since when do you smoke?"

Nick smiled letting out a long trail of smoke, "well figured since I had to deal with you again today I should either get drunk, high or smoke so... oh plus it covers up your scent you left on me."

"Bite me," Judy said crossing her arms.

Nick casually walked over to Judy with his hands in his pockets once he reached her he took the smoke out of his mouth exhaling "Don't mind if I do," slowly he leaned in and bit her ear playfully. Judy's look of shock was priceless she was frozen in her chair mouth slightly open and was blushing so bad you would think her fur was red. Nick chuckled to himself before he went back to enjoying his cigaret, _ah this might be a fun day,_ a more serious thought snaked its way into his mind _what does she feel for me..._ Nick took a long drag from his smoke, _ah forget it she's a cop,_ finishing both his thought and cigaret he put them out both mentally and physically. Nick turned and looked at Judy she was still frozen in the chair deep in thought. Nick just stood there waiting for her to move or talk.

Finally, Judy turned around in the chair looking at Nick she asked, 'wh-what was that for?"

Nick grinned, "Got ya to change the subject didn't I?"

Judy turned back around facing away from Nick she asked, "oh I see..." Judy's words hit him like a brick, so Nick went and squatted down in front of her chair grabbing her paws in his, she continued speaking softly, "Nick why are you doing this? leading me on flirting and then giving me a cold shoulder, is this all some sort of game to you?"

Nick froze, he wanted to run away he hated being confronted. Nick sighed, "Judy I have been alone since I was fifteen, this... you, me... it's the closest I've had to a..." Nick let go of her paws and started to walk away, "but at the end of the day you're a cop and I'm a no good crook... think about it as soon as we find Fin, me and him go back to lying, cheating, even stealing hell won't be long till were locked up or dead at this rate."

Judy was able to catch his paw just in time to stop him from leaving, "so change it, do something more with your life."

Nick shook his head, "Whos gonna hire an ex-con and a fox to boot."

Judy held his paw in both of hers, "well we will figure that out together after we find Fin."

"uh we should get to it then," Nick said as he gently slid his paw out of hers, she looked a little let down but got up out of the chair anyways

"Let's go then," She smiled weakly at him, Nick sighed as he fixed his aviator sunglasses and held out his paw for her.

Nick muttered, "clever fox," as she took his paw in hers smiling in her victory, Nick rolled his eyes and lead her to their destination.

* * *

ZNN Nick smiled as he looked up at the building, "Nick what are we doing here?" the white fox asked him.

Nick looked at her putting a paw over his heart, "You wound me... just follow my lead and stay quiet." Judy just glared at him in response as they entered the news building, Nick shook his paw out of Judy and rubbed his own paws together before wandering over to the water cooler to grab a plastic cup of water, he started looking around until he spied what he was after rather quickly, a young female fox doing janitorial duties, he smiled as he walked over to her spying the access card clipped to her belt loop, she was moping so Nick walked up right behind her, "Excuse me," startled she turned around Nick stretched his arm out so the cup of water was in the right place to spill all over the both of their midsections.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry mister I.. I didn't see you there." the young janitor apologized as she tried to clean on Nicks shirt.

Nick smiled at her, " geez I got your uniform all wet" he tried to sweep off the water with one paw as he swiped her key card with the other, "gosh and here I just came over to ask for your number," he cleared his throat as he shoved the key card in his pocket out stretching his paw he stated, " I'm Finnick."

The female janitor shook his paw, "nice to meet you Finnick, im Vicky," the paw shake lasted longer than usual until she snapped out of it, "oh here's my number," she wrote down her number and gave it to Nick.

Nick smiled as he stuck it in his pocket, "thanks, Vicky ill see you later," Nick walked back over to Judy.

"What was all that about," Nick could see her fume.

Calmly Nick held up a paw, "all will be revealed, now let's go," Nick marched more or less straight to the supply closet inside he found standard janitor jumpsuits in all sizes calmly he grabbed one fox-sized and put it on over his clothes, once he was suited up he grabbed a mop and bucket and headed off down the hall with Judy in tow, finally after wandering around aimlessly he finally found the traffic cam room smiling he pulled out his stolen key card and gained access to the room Nick looked at the time on his phone 10:30 "perfect" he mumbled to himself once inside the room he looked around it was empty "they are on break whatever we do we must do it quickly," Nick sat himself behind a computer and started rummaging through the archives finally he found what he was looking for the old traffic tape from the night Fin was kidnapped Nick watched a black van roll up no plates blacked out windows, the driver got out clad in all black and armed with a baseball bat, awhile later he watched as Fin was loaded in the back and the van drove away, Nick followed the van on all the street cameras until it arrived at its destination Cliffside Asylum, Nick felt Judy's paw on his shoulder, "Nick we need to go..." she was cut off by someone wandering in it was two wolves, Nick spun Judy around and kissed her passionately.

One of the wolves finally coughed to get their attention, "you two need to find a different room to do that in so we can do the news."

Nick got up and dragged Judy out in one paw and the mop and bucket in the other, "sorry my girlfriend came to visit me so... we will just go." Nick laughed as he heard the two wolves howl behind him.

Nick found a washroom and shed his borrowed jumpsuit and keycard in the trash before returning to Judy who was waiting outside "That was pretty quick slick, so you stole her access card and what the hell was the kiss for?"

Nick laughed as he adjusted his tie, "What you didn't like it?"

Judy glared at him, "Seriously?"

Nick turned to her, "Public display of affection it makes people uncomfortable plus we needed a "reason" to be in there."

Judy punched him on the shoulder, "Jerk."

Nick smiled as he put his arm around Judy and they made their way out of the news building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright if any of you are reading this please leave a review feedback goes a long way, to be honest, I never thought I would get this far in writing a story, didn't think anyone would read it... I'm in the process of writing a new story I don't know if it will be a sequel to this one or not, so keep your eyes open.**

 **-XD**

* * *

 **Nicks pov**

As soon as Nick and Judy made it out of the news building Judy turned to Nick, "I need to tell the Chief that we found them, I...I think we found them I mean wow...the police can go in and save the missing mammals and..." Her excitement died down as she noticed Nick did not share her enthusiasm, "Nick is everything okay?" Nick was staring at a text he Just received from Finnick's phone.

 _*Nick you have been a busy fox haven't you? petty theft, breaking and entering, oh but that's just the tip of the iceberg isn't it?*_

A few seconds later Nick received a picture sent from Fin's cellphone. It was his rap sheet all the crimes he committed and the police knew about but someone added more to it.

 _*Nicholas Piberius Wilde..._

 _1 Account of petty theft_

 _1 Account of public intoxication_

 _Suspected criminal link to Mr. Big*_

Nick was shocked it wasn't all of it but at the bottom, someone added more in red pen

* _5 Accounts of petty theft_

 _3 Accounts of breaking and entering_

 _Felony tax evasion_

 _Possession of narcotics_

 _Use of narcotics_

 _BEING A FOX*_

Nick just stared blankly at his phone how did they know all that he had done, he got his answer when his phone vibrated again.

 _*Your friend Finnick has been more than helpful telling me about your "adventures" it's amazing what a little bit of torture will do, oh don't worry I'm coming for you next. I'll see you soon Nick.*_

Nick stood there shaking lost in what to do, horrified by what they must have done to Fin, what they might do to him. Judy grabbed Nicks phone as Nick snapped and started to walk towards Cliffside where Fin was being held at if he could just get there and get Fin out then they could leave Zootopia.

Nick stood at the gate of the asylum, "Judy I'm going to get Fin out..." Turning he realized he left Judy behind, "Shit," He stuck his paws in his pockets looking for his phone the one Judy took and still had. "Well fuck it," Nick groaned as he made his way to the asylum, he noticed it was abandoned and a little run down but a new black van was parked out front, _the van that took Fin, that_ _psycho_ _is still in there...shit_ Nick hid in the bushes and watched the building waiting for him to leave.

* * *

 **Judy pov**

Judy had just finished reading the rap sheet and the messages the kidnapper sent him, "Nick I'm so..." Judy looked for Nick but he was already gone, Judy went to the map app and found the location of the asylum.

Judy made it to the asylum in good time there was no sign of Nick but there was a black van that pulled away as she hid behind some bushes and watched the van pass, once the van was out of sight Judy emerged from her hiding spot and found Nick making his way towards the front of the building, running she caught up with him, "Nick we should call the police wait for back up."

Nick looked shocked at the sudden appearance of Judy but responded, "I'm going to get Fin out, do whatever you want."

Judy followed Nick as she called the police and told them where they were, she sighed this place was massive it would be like a needle and a haystack, using the flashlight app on her phone she examined the ground it was dirty but you could faintly make out footsteps making their way through the building, "Nick I got footprints follow me," she told him before they ventured farther into the building.

The prints on the floor led them straight to the missing mammals they were all locked up in different cells, Nick frantically searched the cells until he found Fin, Judy heard him yell, "Fin!" Judy ran over and what she saw shocked her the poor little fox saw unconscious had one eye swollen shut and was tied up with razor wire that was cutting into his wrists and muzzled other than that he was okay, Judy watched as Nick began to untie his still unconscious friend.

"You there FREEZE!" Nick and Judy turned around slowly to see a rabbit officer pointing a gun at them.

Judy and Nick put their hands up while Judy said, "easy I'm Judy Snow ZPD like you, you must be the backup they sent?"

The rabbit smiled putting away his gun, "Right Judy I'm Jack Hopps, And who's he?" Jack asked pointing at Nick.

"I'm Nick," Said lowering his hands.

"Do you guys need a wheelchair or stretcher? I found some while looking for you two." Jack asked.

"Sure," both foxes responded.

"Well come on I'm sure the other animals will need some too," the rabbit said waving for them to follow.

They wandered down the hall until the rabbit stopped, "There's some in there," He said pointing to the one door, "I'll grab some from there, " he stated pointing to another door.

Nick opened the door and held it open for Judy, "After you," he said adding a wink to make her blush.

Once Nick and Judy were in the room Judy turned the flashlight that her phone had on realizing, "Nick there's no stretchers or wheelchairs." the room was completely empty.

The door opened and Jack came in laughing, "of corse not I brought you here to kill you."

"Why," Judy cried out as he aimed his gun at her.

"Well he's a criminal, and a fox," Jack said gesturing at Nick, "And you?" He laughed, "Well you are corrupt helping him, answer this Judy have you broke any laws hanging out with him? Hmmmmm? You foxes are all the same."

"You don't need to kill anyone just, just put down the gun and walk away, "Judy tried to persuade him.

"NO!", He yelled readjusting his aim at Judy, "It's too late for that, bye bye FOX." *BANG*

Judy closed her eyes it felt like ages waiting for the bullet to end it, she slowly became aware of sirens blaring outside as the ringing in her ears faded, slowly she opened her eyes and saw Jack was gone and Nick lying motionless in front of her blood beginning to pool on the floor, "NICK! NO NO NO," She rolled him over so he was on his back he was unconscious, "COME ON NICK, HELP PLEASE HELP, Nick don't leave me come on," She checked for a puls, it was faint but there, using the light on her phone she examined the wound it was between his chest and his right shoulder she ripped one of her sleeves off and applied pressure to the wound, Judy felt her vision blur as tears ran down her cheeks she watched as the landed on Nick, "No Nick you can't leave me we only just met," turning her face skyward she shouted, "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait I had the worse writer's block ever...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Judy pov**

Judy woke up looking around she was in the hospital confused, "Why am I here?" a voice off to her left answered, "There was an accident," Judy looked at the tigress nurse.

"Oh, what happened?" Judy asked.

The nurse walked over to the bed, "Now hun this won't be easy to hear I don't know how much you remember such an accident can be rather tragic, but you went into Cliffside right?"

Judy searched her memories, "Yes Fin was in there is he okay?"

The nurse put a paw on Judy's shoulder, "Finnick's fine, do you remember anything else?"

Judy paused, "No... I don't."

The nurse smiled at her, "That's okay sweetie, let me grab a chair," The nurse moved a chair over to the side of the bed, "Alright, You didn't go into Cliffside alone, you brought someone with you, they were found shot and you..."

"NICK OH MY," Judy tried to get up.

The nurse restrained her, "Easy you can't go anywhere yet."

"NO IS NICK OKAY?" Judy panicked.

The nurse grabbed Judy's paw giving it a firm squeeze, "He is in critical condition, he just got out of surgery we are trying to do everything we can, I can take you to see him later once we make sure you are fine."

Judy stopped resisting and could feel tears flow from her eyes, "It's my fault, I told Nick I would help," Judy sobbed, "I should have made him wait until the police showed up."

'You can't blame yourself, now answer a few questions, What is your name, where are we, what day is it?"

Judy continued to shake, "I'm Judy, Judy Snow, I'm guessing we are in a hospital in Zootopia, and I don't know what day it is or how long I've been in here, please take me to Nick, please."

The nurse wrote on a piece of paper, "You seem to be fine, alright can you stand I'm right here if you need a hand."

Judy nodded and sat up swinging her feet over the side of the hospital bed swaying her head began to spin and she felt dizzy, taking a moment she slowly slid forward planting her feet on the cold floor, she stopped to take a few deep breaths before she stood up swaying slightly but keeping her balance, "Can we see Nick now."

The nurse sighed, "Alright, follow me."

Judy kept pace with the nurse throughout the walk to the ICU. (intensive care unit) Once they arrived Judy spotted Fin sitting in a chair outside of a room, wandering over Judy told him, "Fin I'm sorry it was all my fault.."

Fin cut her off raising a paw, "No Nicks in there because he chose to save you, and I'm here because you and him decided to save me, so thank you."

Judy began to cry again and had to hug the little fox, it was like hugging a little teddy bear, "Is he okay?"

Once Fin was finally released from the hug he responded, "He's still alive barely they still won't say if he will make it or not."

Judy sniffled as she dried her eyes, "You may go in if you would like," The nurse told her opening the door for her, "Just be careful he is in critical condition."

Judy practically ran into the room, Nick was laying in the bed hooked up to a respirator and his shoulder that was shot was wrapped in bandages, "Oh Nick I'm sorry," She told him as she took the seat right next to his bed, she leaned back in the chair scared to touch him she began to close her eyes.

Suddenly the heart rate monitor flat lined waking Judy up frantically she looked at all the screens, "His heart stopped, HELP NURSE DOCTOR SOMEONE, HELP HIM!"Judy yelled, a doctor burst through the door and ran to Nick.

The doctor muttered, "Shit there is no pulse, Nurse!" The doctor grabbed the defibrillator as soon as the nurse came in with it, Judy began to cry as they set the charge, "CLEAR," Nicks whole body jumped as the paddles connected with his chest and then nothing, "up the charge to thirty," He said as he began to charge the paddles, "CLEAR," Nick body jumped but still nothing, the doctor sighed putting the paddles away he checked his watch, "I'm calling it time of death seven fifteen pm."

Judy got up and yelled, "NO HE CANT BE DEAD, NO."

the doctor turned to her and put a paw on her shoulder, "I'm sorry he's gone, we will leave you to say your goodbyes."

Judy couldn't believe it stumbling out of her chair she ran to him holding his paw she stroked his head gently, "Oh Nick," She cried kissing his forehead be for she whispered to him, "I loved you, Nick, I thought we would be together," Judy's voice cracked as she continued, "I was going to ask you to be my partner...but...but now... Until next time slick."

* * *

 **Sorry it was a short chapter thank you for all of your support and I hope you all enjoyed XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Judy pov**

Judy ran out of the room crying when she stumbled into Fin, "Oh, sorry... I... I... Didn't see you," she managed to sob out.

Fin sighed, "It's alright come sit down," he told her gesturing to the chairs outside Nicks room, they both took a seat Judy was still crying so Fin grabbed her some tissues, "Wow," Fin said as he sat in the chair looking sullen at the floor, "I never thought this day would come... Nick... he..." Finnick had to clear his throat before he continued, "Nick could always talk himself out of anything, I just can't believe he is gone, he was my like my brother..."

Judy leaned over and hugged the little fox, "I'm sorry... It was all my fault."

Finnick hugged Judy back, "No it wasn't your fault, Nick done what he thought was right, besides you guys were only there because of me..."

"No, if anyone to blame its Jack he's the one who kidnapped you... and the one who shot Nick, Wait what time is it we have to tell the chief he can help."

Judy pulled out her phone and looked at the time 1pm , "Wait no, this can't be... the doctor said it was 7pm when Nick died Fin what time is it?"

Fin laughed, "It's ten."

* * *

Judy awoke to Bogo gently prodding her with his hoof (does he have a hoof or a paw?) "What is it chief?" she asked rubbing the dried tears from her eyes, panicked she ran over to the bed, he is still alive, "Oh thank evolution he's okay," she mumbled under her breath before she turned back to Bogo.

"Judy I need to debrief you on what happened we need to catch the culprit and fast before anyone else gets hurt," he told her.

Judy sighed, "Fine but I'm not leaving Nick, it's my fault he is in here so..."

Bogo raised a hoof stopping her, "It's okay we can do this here and don't worry I'm giving you as long as you need off to recuperate, now what happened start at the beginning."

Judy sighed, "A lot happened I... um... well I met Nick my first day and then his friend Fin got kidnapped and no one would help him at the precinct so I told him I would help him, we started following leads until Fins trail went cold but we happened to find leads on Mr. Otterton that's when I called you in the rainforest district at Mr. Manchas house he was the driver who got kidnapped... once we left we looked at the cameras and followed the van to Cliffside..."

"And you didn't think to wait for back up?" Bogo asked trying to be calm.

"Well yes and no we thought Jack was our back up but he..."

"WAIT WHAT? JACK HOPPS?" Bogo roared.

"Yes, he shot Nick and kidnapped the others..."

"He walked right past us I didn't know... He wasn't at roll call this morning." Bogo calmed down a little.

"I just don't understand why everyone needs a motive right?" Judy asked Bogo.

The chief sighed, "We can ask him why once we find him stay close to your phone I will update you if we find anything."

With that the chief stormed out leaving Judy there alone, letting out a deep breath she walked back to Nicks side and took his paw in hers, she could feel his paw squirm and squeeze hers, she couldn't help but start crying again, the door opened and Finnick wandered in.

"Oh I hope I'm not interrupting," Fin said shocked to still see Judy here.

"No," Judy wiped her tears away, "Please you know Nick better than me I... I can leave if you want."

Fin dragged a chair over and hopped up so he could see Nick laying on the bed he spied Judy holding Nicks paw, "No you should stay," Fin chuckled lightly, "After all this time you fall for a cop and get yourself shot, and here I thought you were the brains of our operation."

They both watched as Nick stirred and opened his eyes, "I am the brains..." Nick managed to whisper.

Judy began crying again squeezing his paw she told him, "Nick I'm so sorry it was all my fault..."

"No," Nick wheezed, "This," He looked at his wounded shoulder, "Is on me."

Fin smiled, "Good thing you didn't die, if you did I would of beat your ass."

Nick smiled weakly and squeezed Judy's paw, "I'm glad I didn't die too, buddy."

Finnick looked from Nick to Judy and back, "Um I think I will go tell the nurse you woke up..."

Fin left to find the nurse leaving Nick and Judy alone, "Do you need anything? Are you in much pain?"

Nick shook his head very gently, "No I'm okay."

"You should go back to sleep, don't worry I'm not going anywhere," Judy reassured him.

"I know," Nick said as the nurse wandered in.

"How are you doing Mr. Wilde?" The nurse asked.

"Well, I'm still three feet above the dirt," He joked.

"Yes you ar Mr. Wilde," she responded as she checked all the monitors and then his bandage, "Everything seems good here is a call button just press it when you need anything," She told him putting the button by his side, "Now do you need anything before I leave?"

Nick managed to say, "No."

"Alright I will come to check on you later," The nurse stated before she left as she left Fin strolled in and took his spot standing on the chair.

* * *

 **Well, Combat Engineer you called it, I figured the hate for it being a dream would be less than the hate for actually killing off Nick... Hmmmmm Game of Thrones meets Zootopia... alright well thank you for all the support and reviews. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I guess it's time to once again thank all of you for the support and reviews you all are awesome, XD**

* * *

 **Nick pov**

The days seemed to drag on his only excitement was Judy and Fin visiting him and the occasional inappropriate joke he told the nurses, Nick has been in the hospital for three days now, he was in pain but as long as he left his arm in the sling and didn't move his injured shoulder/arm he could tolerate it and made out just fine. Nick sat up in bed it was still early the clock on the bed table displayed 6:00 AM. Sighing Nick put on clean clothes, Fin had brought him fresh clothes since he no longer had to wear his hospital gown, his grey cargo shorts went on easy but the button proved to be rather difficult only being able to use one arm, after a short struggle he got it buttoned up sighing he looked at his button up green Hawaiian shirt, "...Thanks, Fin..." grabbing the shirt he done up the bottom few buttons with some success, smiling he slid the shirt over his head and put his good arm through the sleeve. Nick made his way to the mirror looking at himself he admired the deep v of the mostly unbuttoned shirt with his injured arm tucked inside.

Nick made his way to the nurse at the front desk Nick eyed her up she was rather attractive for being a tiger, "Goodmorning beautiful, What are the odds of me getting out today?"

The tiger blushed, "Mr. Wilde you should really be resting, as for you getting released I will notify your doctor and he can decide."

"Damn, it's just so damn boring staring at the same four walls... I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you I'm Nick," He started offering her his good paw.

The tigers stood up putting her paw in Nicks, "I'm Kate."

Nick smiled kissing the back of her paw gently, "Charmed."

"NICK!" Judy stood there shocked.

Nick froze, "I can explain..."

Judy put a paw up, "Save it."

"I told him to go back to bed I didn't want him to strain anything," The nurse intervened.

"Yeah he wanted to strain something alright," Judy muttered as she crossed her arms.

Nick covered the distance between Judy and himself, "Judy it was harmless fun if I have to stare at the same walls any longer ill shoot myself."

Judy turned her head away from Nick, "And to think I had reservations at Den Ala Fox for our anniversary tonight," With that Judy turned on her heels and left Nick standing there.

Nick cried out, "Judy wait, I'm sorry JUDY."

Turning to the nurse Nick frantically announced, "I have to get out of here, I have to fix this please!"

The nurses face filled with empathy, "I will call your friend Fin he can fill out your dismissal form and grab your things, now go after her."

"Thank you so much," Nick said before he ran after Judy.

* * *

Once outside of the hospital Judy punched him in his good shoulder, "I see my plan worked slick."

Nick laughed, "I have to admit that was pretty genius, you know you would make a good con-artist."

Judy laughed, "Oh how dare you, come on let's get out of here."

Nick smiled, "Where should we go?"

Judy looked puzzled, "I don't know... I normally have so much to do with work."

Nick smiled, Judy had been given time off to process recent events, Nick held out his good paw "My place it is."

Judy smiled taking it in her own paw, "Sounds good to me."

They walked making idle chit chat and slowly watching the Zootopia wake up as the sun rose higher, finally Judy turned to Nick, "Nick we need to talk about something... Jack Hopps the one who shot you is still out there, Bogo still wants a detailed report I have to tell him he was after you for your safety, they will probably put you under police protection."

Nick kissed her forehead gently holding it for a few seconds, "You are so cute when you worry about me, I understand Judy you need to report it, but I won't stand by and watch while a phyco is out there abducting innocent animals."

Judy looked at Nick stunned, "Nick," She spoke softly, "I had no idea you felt this way."

Nick smiled giving her paw a squeeze, "It just feels like the right thing to do, he has to pay for what he's done."

Judy smiled, "If that's what you need... let's find him."

Nick grinned, "Where do we start?"

Judy's eyes light up, "Well there has to be some connection between him and those he kidnapped so we need the files of those he took Clawhauser can get me those, we know he wanted you and Fin tho..." She turned to Nick, he could see the concern in her eyes, "Nick do you know why?"

Nick hated seeing her so worried, smiling he reassured her, "No I don't."

Judy gave him a half-hearted smile, "Okay Nick, how's your shoulder?"

Nick looked at his arm in the sling there was a constant dull ache of pain in his shoulder but as long as he didn't move it or focus on the pain he was fine, "Well other than having a huge hole in it I'm fine."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Come on you know I'm grateful for you saving me," She let out a sigh and sarcastically continued, "You are my hero and like totally the hottest fox ever... like damn."

Nick chuckled, "Glad you are so enthusiastic and gracious to the one who literally took a bullet for you."

"Oh come on Nick you playing that card is going to get old really quick..." Judy groaned.

Nick kissed the top of her head gently then whispered, "You just don't like that you're in my debt."

Judy sighed, "I'm the police officer I was sworn to protect you and I let you go into a dangerous situation."

Nick chuckled, "I did what I had to, you would have done the same I'm sure."

Judy smiled looking up at him, "Thanks, Nick."

Judy's phone received a notification, "It's Clawhauser he said that someone will drop off the files tomorrow"

Nick rolled his eyes, "And here I thought that you were on stress leave and told not to work for a while?"

Judy scrunched her face up briefly at him, "Oh shush you."

* * *

 **Judy pov**

The two foxes finally made it to Nicks bridge in the park, since they were in no hurry they stopped for lunch and picked up food for dinner all during their scenic route, Judy took a seat out in the sun by a crate/end table Judy watched over her shoulder as Nick disappeared in the shadows under the bridge, suddenly her phone began ringing, it was her parents, quickly she accepted the video call, "Oh hey it's my parents," She smiled nervously.

"Hey there Jude, we just saw on the news that there was a fox injured in a police matter something about kidnapping," Her parents responded.

Judy's eyes widened, "Oh yeah that... I'm okay, I wasn't the one shot."

Her mom cut her off, "Oh my Judy you were there, I told you it was dangerous."

Judy sighed, "Yes I was there I was looking into the kidnapping."

This time her father cut her off, "Alone?"

"No dad, Nick was there," She managed to get out

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS NICK," Her father roared.

"Is he your police partner?" Her mom asked.

"um... well," Judy cleared her throat, "No Nick isn't an officer, I met him on my first day and he asked me to help when his friend was kidnapped."

Nick peeked over Judy's shoulder and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Judy turned to look at him startled she replied, "My parents."

"Judy who was that?" Her dad asked.

Nick moved his face closer to Judy so they were both on the camera, "I'm Nick, Judy's boyfriend."

Judy's dad responded in shock, "Judy's WHAT?"

Her parents gasped, "Judy his shoulder was he shot?"

Nick grinned deviously, "Sure was, took a bullet for Judy."

"Judy we told you it was dangerous, you need to come home now it's not safe..."

Judy panicked, "I have to go we can talk some other time and I'm not going home," sighing she ended the call and scowled at Nick, "Are you happy now? and since when do you think were dating mister?"

Nick chuckled as he set up his own lawn chair beside Judy, "I am very happy, thank you for asking and I kinda figured since I you know took a bullet for you, you know?"

Judy crossed her arms and stared away from Nick, "ass," she mumbled.

Both foxes heard a vehicle approach it was Fin his van coughed and sputtered until it came to a stop, out came the small fox as he made his way to them he yelled, "Yo I brought your shit, and I'm not too impressed with you leaving me with all that paperwork."

Nick laughed, "Hey it was Judy's idea."

Judy shot Nick a look, " Thanks for throwing me under the bus."

Fin scowled at her, "Damn cop," He muttered.

Judy glared back, "Damn crook."

Fin laughed at that, "Man you alright for a five'O hey Nick hows the arm?"

Nick glanced at his injured arm, "Still hurts."

Fin asked, "Didn't they give you any of the good shit?"

Nick sighed, "No the prescription won't be ready until tomorrow."

Fin smiled mischievously, "You know I have a herbal remedy for that."

"Don't think now's the time for that Fin," He said looking at Judy.

"Ah suit yourself," Fin grumbled as he went back to his van

Judy looked at Nick, "Whats up with him?"

Nick flicked on the aviators and shrugged as the small fox returned with a chair and a bong, in the shape of a white bone, that he put on the crate before dragging it into the middle of the three chairs, Judy's eyes widened at the sight.

Fin laughed as he lit up, Nick asked him, "Fin what the hell are you doing? She's a cop, that's illegal."

Fin exhaled, "Ah whatever she's off duty besides we've got her for breaking and entering anyways, so stop being a Lil bitch and light up you will feel better," He held out the lighter.

Nick shook his head but to his surprise, Judy grabbed the lighter and bong both the boys stared at her wide eyed, "What I'm on stress leave, right?" With that Judy took a toke herself and almost instantly began coughing, the guys just laughed at her.

Nick still laughing told her, "You are so cute and innocent," Before he began smoking as well.

* * *

 **Judy :O I for one am shocked**

 **I still haven't really decided if my other story Strange Land will be a sequel to this one, on another note, this will eventuraly be coming to an end I might do a little about Nick joining the force or something. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's been awhile, my apologies for that... I recently got back into Skyrim...**

* * *

Nick's pov

Nick slowly became aware of his body as he regained consciousness, he was in his bed and spooning Judy feeling her warmth he closed his eyes and nestled into her, his injured arm resting gingerly over her, Nick couldn't help but smile _Why can't I wake up next to you every day_ he thought to himself, _maybe if thing were different._ Nick sighed as he left the embrace and got out of bed, wearing only his pants he put his injured shoulder/arm back in the sling and put on his green Hawaiian shirt, looking around Nick's eyes caught Fins van still parked outside, Fin was sitting in a chair at the mouth of the bridge smiling at Nick deviously, Nick sauntered over to him taking a seat right next to him, "Don't," Nick told the small fox.

Finnick chuckled, "And what do you mean by that?"

Nick glared at Fin, "What do you think?"

Fin grinned, "Oh I get it you don't want me to tell you that you two are a good match, Right"

Nick rolled his eyes, "We're just friends besides we are way too different."

Fin laughed, "Opposites attract, she's smart and fun and you are a stupid stick in the mud, on second thought I don't really see what she sees in you."

Nick growled at Fin, "Fuck you what do you know about her and me anyways."

Fin shook his head, "Right because you spoon all your one nights stands and actually hang around until they wake up, open your eyes and smell the pheromones buddy you two got it bad."

Nick opened his mouth to respond until his eyes fell on Judy, Nick smiled she was still asleep, "Maybe your right," Nick mumbled.

Fin looked Nick in the eyes, "Of course I am, so don't fuck it up, I gotta split this whole third wheel thing ain't me take it easy."

Nick waved his good arm as he watched the small fox get into his van and drive away, once Fin disappeared he noticed Judy was finally up, "Good morning sleeping beauty," Nick called out smiling.

Judy finished yawning and wiped rubbed her tired eyes, "Good morning to you as well, I take it Fin left?"

Nick responded, "Yeah you just missed him."

"Does he not like me or something?" Judy asked her ears tucked back.

Nick laughed, "Of course he likes you, he's just not into doing all that investigating stuff that we are doing."

Judy smiled, "Clawhauser texted me he is on his way to drop off the files."

Nick grinned, "You just don't know when to quit."

"You got that right," Judy stated with her paws on her hips.

* * *

Nick was lounging in one of the lawn chairs soaking up the sun, he loved the way his fur held in the warmth, Nick finally became aware of a car making its way along the abandoned park road, turning he saw it was a ZPD cruiser. Once the car had stopped a fat cheetah made his way down with a box full of what Nick only assumed to be the case files, Judy came out from under the bridge giving a big wave, "Hey Ben."

"Oh... Hey ... Judy," The cheetah puffed, "I... Brought... the... Files."

Judy grabbed the box from Ben, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Ben had finally caught his breath, "Oh my goodness Judy you two are so cute, he doesn't have much of a place tho..."

Judy, "What do you mean Ben?"

The chubby cheetah stared dumbfounded at her, "Judy you reek of his scent so I'm taking it your close, or am I wrong?"

Judy laughed, "Alright Ben you got me, would you do me a favor and keep this a secret, hell Nick and I don't even know what we are."

Clawhauser squealed, "Awwwww Judy you are so adorable, okay okay I will keep quiet about it," The cheetah looked from Nick to Judy, "I better get back to the precinct."

They bid their farewells and as soon as the car disappeared Judy began sorting through all the case files of the mammals kidnapped, Nick wandered over and began to look through a few of them.

* * *

Most of the day had now passed away and they were still no closer, "Hey Judy what exactly are we looking for? They all live in different spots they are all different predators."

Judy sighed, "We have to be missing something, do you know any of them?"

Nick laughed, "Sweetheart I know everyone, for example, Manchas drove for tundra town limo service Mr. Big hired him regularly, and Otterton enjoyed yoga at the naturalist club but he was a Florist who was hired by Mr. Big, Ken was hired muscle protecting Mr. Big."

Judy bit her check as her tail swayed, "What about Fin and you how do you two know Mr. Big?"

Nick looked at her puzzled, "I don't see how that matters but, Mr. Big took us in at an early age he treated us like his own sons."

"Nick what if the connection is Mr. Big, What if Jack is after him?" Judy asked.

Nick swallowed hard, "If Mr. Big disappears then a mob war would break out, predator vs predator."

Judy gathered up the case files frantically, "Nick we have to stop this, We need to tell Bogo!."

Nick helped gather up the files as Judy tried to reach the ZPD, "Nick the line is busy we need to move NOW!" Judy paced back and forth, "Can Fin give us a ride?"

Nick laughed as he walked under the bridge and came back with a helmet and a leather jacket, "You might want to put these on," Nick told her giving her the helmet and jacket before disappearing under the bridge again, Nick came out pushing an old red dirtbike once he made it out of the tunnel he swung his leg over and kick started the bike, the two-stroke engine roared to life begging to be opened up, Nick flicked on his aviators and waved Judy over.

Judy jumped on behind Nick fastening her helmet and zipping up the jacket, "Nick what about your shoulder and helmet?"

Nick laughed, "You should just worry about holding on."

Nick held in the clutch and shifted down into first causing the bike to shudder and Judy to wrap her arms around Nick, Smiling Nick let out the clutch and accelerated.

* * *

Nick didn't bother obeying the rules of the road, his bike wasn't exactly street legal, do to the bike being smaller than a car he could use the back alleys in a matter of minutes they were outside of the ZPD, Nick let Judy off as he killed the engine and leaned it up against a tree before he followed Judy up the steps, "Nick where the hell did you get that and where did you learn to ride?"

Nick laughed, "I know a guy and do you really think I spent my entire life in Zootopia?"

"You didn't answer the question..." Judy trailed off as she opened the doors to the ZPD it was practically empty Clawhauser was manning the radio, but could hardly keep up with all the chatter, Ben never noticed them until Judy coughed, "Ben what's going on?"

"Oh thank Gazelle you're here," The cheetah looked relieved, "it's bad Judy we have reports from citizens that Jack is held up in the rainforest district with more hostages, Judy Bogo needs you out there now!"

Judy started to head towards the locker room but was stopped when Nick grabbed her paw, "Judy there in the wrong spot what's the procedures for a hostage situation? Negotiation? how long could that take... think about it all the police are there not in Tundra Town where Mr. Big is..."

Judy looked torn her duty is to back up her fellow officers but Nick had a point, Judy turned to Clawhauser, "Tell Bogo to radio me its urgent and about the kidnapping, I gotta get suited up we can grab a cruiser, oh go in the weapons locker grab what you need I will need someone to back me up, and here."Judy took off Nicks jacket and gave it back.

Nick made his way to the weapons locker and was baffled at the collection every kind every caliber every size, Nick found a nice 45 in his size with a holster strapping it on he went to find Judy, Judy was suited up in her fur tight police outfit and had a handgun of her own strapped to her hip, "Wow did I ever tell you I have a thing for a fox in a uniform." Nick told her making her blush.

"Not now slick, Clawhauser I need a fast vehicle," Judy demanded.

The cheetah looked for keys, "There are only the Sahara dirtbikes left."

Nick laughed, "Can you even ride, do you just want to ride with me?"

Judy glared at Nick, "I'll take it, how hard can it be."

* * *

Nick met Judy in the garage with his bike, he held back a laugh as she tried to figure it out, after leaning his bike up he went over to help her, "Okay so your bike is an electric start turn the key on hold in the clutch and press the button," The bike turned on but was significantly quieter than Nicks, "Okay so first gear is down the others are up and neutral is all the way down and half a click up got it?" Judy nodded looking a little worried, "Oh one last thing," Nick kissed her on the check before he put a helmet on her head, "Safety first."

Nick wandered back to his bike and started it up, he gave Judy a nod and she lurched forwards Nick smoothly followed.

The ride didn't take long Judy found the sirens and everyone made way for them, Nick got rather bored and began wheeling as long as he could.

* * *

 **I think the big question here is what are the leather jackets made out of like organ donors do they have skin donors? underground black market? Hope you all enjoyed. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think a big apology is in order for how long it has been since my last chapter... sorry for the wait thank you for your patience and the continued support, I hope to finish this up, I have toyed with the idea of writing a new story in this new year I have a couple ideas, but tell me what you think and what you might like to see.**

* * *

Nick watched the buildings blur together as he raced by them, slowly his mind drifted away from saving Mr. Big, the thought floating away in the breeze, the rippling sensation coursing through his fur made him feel like a little kit again, until his eyes caught Judy, she was a little ways in front of him... _what if I had met you earlier in my life what if... what if Zootopia was just like a fairy tail? we could have a life and little kits... we could be together, no we can be together_ Nick shook his head and cracked the throttle on his bike launching it forward with new found purpose.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the neighborhood in Tundra Town Mr. Big lived in, Nick watched Judy make a left turn, "NO!" Nick cried out as he spotted the ice on the ground, her back tire hit the ice and locked up causing the bike to slam to the cold pavement pinning her leg under its weight as they slid into a snow pile, Nick planted his left foot on the pavement as he slammed on the rear brake causing the bike to slide out from underneath him, staggering Nick caught his balance, running to the snow pile he called out, "Judy! Judy are you okay?" Nick could feel his heart trying to claw out of his chest and dig her out its self, there was no movement, Nick stood up Judy's bike and slammed it to the ground away from the snow pile exposing her leg he began digging her out as fast and as carefully as he could, ripping the stitches in his shoulder in the process, once Judy was free from the snow Nick weakly spoke, "Judy?" she lay there still as her eyes fluttered open, "Nick?" she whispered,

"Are you okay Judy are you hurt?" Nick frantically searched for any blood or bones sticking out.

Judy groaned and slowly took off her helmet, "My leg is a little hurt."

Nick looked at her left leg it was cut up pretty bad and could probably use stitches, "Yeah I bet it does hurt it's cut pretty good, can you move it is it broken?"

Judy slowly moved her leg groaning, "Just sprained and cut I think, but other than that okay thanks to your helmet."

Nick laughed as he kissed her on her forehead, "I will call the ambulance and they..."

Judy cut Nick off, "NO," Judy cleared her throat, "I'm okay Mr. Big is a block away we need to save him then you can call the ambulance."

Nick looked at Judy shocked, "Fine but let me help you."

Nick helped Judy up onto her feet slowly, she stood gingerly keeping balance with her hurt foot and leg, Nick wrapped his uninjured left arm around her keeping her up as they staggered towards the mansion.

The two injured foxes made it the house, standing outside it was quiet nothing looked wrong, Nick watched as Judy leaned up against the brick wall fence and took out her gun, "Nick," she whispered, "You take the back I will take the front, Jack can't escape this has gone on long enough."

Nick hated the idea of splitting up but he couldn't let Jack escape not after what he did to Both Fin and himself, Nick unholstered his gun and nodded.

* * *

 **Judy's pov**

Judy was still leaning against the cold brick wall as she watched Nick circle around back, her heart sank as she watched drops of blood fall from his shoulder where his stitches ripped, Judy exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes, her whole body felt as tho it was frozen solid stuck to the brick wall, she felt the throbbing from her leg. Struggling to open her eyes she pushed off the wall and stood upright teetering on her feet causing her to cringe in pain as she readjusted her weight, she slowly staggered towards the door beginning to miss Nick holding her up.

The door was ajar marks from a crowbar notched in the door, slowly Judy pushed the door open, scanned the inside there was a dead polar bear with a bullet hole in his head Judy readjusted the grip on her pistol and pressed onward down the hall, peering around the corner into the study Judy found Jack holding Mr. Big and Frufru in his fist as he sat at the desk, "Please come in and drop your gun unless you want me to kill these rats," he squeezed causing them to squeak in pain.

Judy slowly walked into the room paws up, "Don't hurt them please" Judy tried to move but her body was so heavy and the pain from her crash was hitting her full force, slowly she rounded the corner, Jack had his gun pointed at her, weakly Judy dropped her gun she doubted she even had the strength to aim it anyways, "Why are you doing this? you're an officer like me."

Jack banged the but of his gun on the desk, "No I'm not I am a prey we are innocent we live peaceful lives and are good it's in our nature, you, you are a fox, a predator, a criminal by nature."

"But why? What did they all do to you?" Judy whined

"I had a family once... we were happy, even lived here in Zootopia. I was at work my wife and son were walking home in broad daylight, they always cut through the back alleys it was quicker, but a FOX was there," He spat on the ground, "the police said it was just a mugging gone wrong, but why kill them, I... I tracked him down and killed him in his own apartment, I found an envelope full of money and a note, it said, here is the money I owe you for our business, That fox robbed and murdered my wife and son and for what? For money to pay him," Jack squeezed the two again, "I started doing my research, everyone connected to this rat is both a predator and a crook, those two foxes are con-artist scum who work for him, all the hired thug polar bears he has." Jack pointed the gun at Frufru and Mr. Big, "It's time I avenge my wife and son."

Judy sprang forward screaming, "Noooooo," as she closed her eyes.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

Everything happened so fast, Judy's head was throbbing as she laid on her back the cold floor felt nice on her sore body as she was staring at the ceiling slowly her vision faded to blackness.

* * *

 **Nick POV**

Nick rounded the corner of the house making it to the backdoor Nick turned the knob slowly, locked, Nick smiled as he holstered his gun and extended a claw on each paw and used them expertly to pick the lock, hearing a satisfying click, Nick slowly opened the door and crept inside taking his gun back out he proceeded onward. Nick made it down the hall, he stopped at the corner and crouched down, he could hear his heart beat but that wasn't the only thing he heard, it was a faint voice, "come in and drop your gun unless you want me to kill these rats," Nick searched for the source, he hound a heat vent, putting his ear up to the slatted metal he heard Judy's faint voice, "Don't hurt them please" Nick growled quietly, "Don't worry Judy I'm coming."

Nick made it through the kitchen and was now standing in front of the door to Mr. Big's office, Nick swallowed hard as he put one paw on the door and the other had his gun drawn and ready, Nick took in a deep breath as he prepared himself.

Nick heard Judy scream, "Nooooooooo." Nick had no time to think, he flung the door open and time seemed to slow down, out of the corner of his eye Nick caught sight of Judy rushing forward still screaming, Nick's eyes widen as he watched Jack's arm swing in slow motion switching from pointing his gun at Mr. Big and Frufru to pointing at Judy, as quickly as he could Nick raised his pistol and squeezed.

 ***BANG* *BANG***

Nick saw Jack's head snap to the side spraying blood out of the massive hole in his head as his body crashed to the ground, Nick dropped his gun and ran to Judy, "Judy no no no open your eyes," Nick begged as he knelt down and held her face with his paw, Nick searched her body for a gunshot wound but there was none, Nick looked at the wall behind Judy and about an inch away from where her head was a bullet hole was punched in the wall, looking back at Judy he seen her eyes flutter open, "Nick?"

Nick couldn't contain himself he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, after a while, Nick broke the embrace, "You had me so worried," his voice cracked.

"Hey, are you two love birds okay over there?" Frufru asked.

Nick turned around to see both Frufru and Mr. Big unharmed, smiling Nick turned back to Judy responded, "I've never been better."

* * *

It didn't take long for the ZPD and ambulances to show up Nick followed the paramedics as they took Judy out on a stretcher. It didn't take long for all of them to be bandaged up, Judy had three stitches and a mild sprain and Nick just needed new stitched.

Nick and Judy were sitting in the back of an ambulance snuggled up to each other under blankets warm embrace, Nick turned to Judy laughing, "Well not a bad first date."

Judy rolled her eyes, "Was this a date? No, no it was not... Should we go for a date? Yes, yes we should."

both of them hardly noticed the polar bear standing in front of them until he cleared his throat and presented Mr. Big, "I can not thank you two enough if not for you two my dear Frufru would not be here... I think I owe you two some explanations the fox that killed his family was poor, I gave him the grant to go to college but he blew it all on drugs and alcohol, and as for how I got my money, allow me to introduce myself I am Jerry 'Vole' Big the singer not a crime boss."

* * *

 **AN: Okay so that was more or less it. I might do an epilogue** **once again thank you for the support and patience, keep an eye out for a new story, I have one brewing but in the meantime, I hope you all have enjoyed. XD**


End file.
